


Shining bright enough to melt me

by Yesthatsmynaturalcolour



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:03:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3785878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yesthatsmynaturalcolour/pseuds/Yesthatsmynaturalcolour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They take care of one another, their a family so when one of them doesn't feel well even if it is physically. Despite having to push through for work, they manage to still do their all for one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shining bright enough to melt me

**Author's Note:**

> Watch the 30 minute video of Andy playing drums at the Global Citizen Earth Day and you will see more discomfort than I can even fathom. While I think it was the sun, my siha mentioned I should write this and I did. 
> 
> I did to much research into things for this.

It’s not even really that hot, high 80’sish, and they even sometimes get a breeze. They’ve played worse during the Save Rock and Roll tour when they played one of the hottest days of the city and they were drenched in sweat, Patrick’s hair sticking to his forehead. Pete saying they were literally playing in the pits of hell and fires. He’d rather not do that again and today isn’t on that level. But for some reason, today just got to him faster and more than the other shows. Maybe because most of the time their inside and he doesn’t have the sun beating down on him like he is the drums. There’s two hundred and fifty thousand people across from him, cheering them and singing along and he pushes through it. Squinting at the sun because he can’t keep his glasses on and play at the same time and drinking water when he has the chance to stop, a moment there and here. He rubs his towel against his face and makes a noise fixing his monitor and he can’t get over how much this sun his bothering him. He’s never been more thankful to have a short set list and be playing on a few songs because he wouldn’t make it a full show. His skins hot despite being in the shade and he feels bad for feeling bad. 

He’s never been quicker to get off the stage, and he really hopes no one notices. The sunglasses helped, and he’s thankful for Josh bringing them out to him when he could slip by and toss them onto Andy’s drums during the photo. He’s sweaty, hot, thirsty and feels horrible, but they have to move quick. Load up into the van and get to the airport so they can fly into Cleveland and get ready for the Hall of Fame performance tonight. The other guys are talking about all the people and how things went, things to change and tweak while singing live like they always do and Andy closes his eyes resting his head on Joe’s shoulder and listens to their voices and the radio. He’s taking what little rest he can get where he can get it. Joe nudges him lightly as they pull into airport drop off, giving him a concern look that he waves off. Mainly because they need to go through security, and he doesn’t need Joe asking him what’s wrong and going on and having trying to explain that while people are asking for his bags and ID’s. Joe’s asking him again once there through and sitting off to the side. Away from the crowds of people until their planes here. 

“The show was hot, and the sun was in my face the whole time and I feel like shit now.” He mumbles, knowing the younger wasn’t going to just let it go. But it’s not like Andy can’t go tonight, he want’s to go tonight, Green Day has had an impact on their lives in so many ways and it’s an honor to be the ones to do this. It’s just harsh that it’s lined right up with their performance today.He tilts his head to lean on Joe’s shoulder again and the other shifts making it more comfortable for both of them. Something cool presses against his head and his eyes snap open looking up at Patrick whose grinning softly at him holding a water bottle. Pete’s got two in his hands and offers one to Joe before going to sit across from them. Andy takes the one off his face from Patrick and smiles back mumbling a soft thank you before opening it. He finished two after the performance when they were changing and moving to go, but he’s glad to have more. 

Before he knows it they're loading up and landing an hour later in Ohio, being ushered to their hotel for the night and he’s so ready for the three hours they have before they have to be at the Hall of Fame. The first thing he does is flop down laying in the bed, Joe laughs but it’s soft and he hearts the bathroom light turn and shower. They’ve got one of the weird connected hotel rooms so Pete’s already in their room making some kind of joke and Andy makes a noise, Pete’s fine but right now anyone saying anything loud was probably going to make him annoyed. Checking his phone to see how much time he had, before moving up to lay on the actual pillow and close his eyes until it’s his turn to get ready. Someone’s grabbing his ankle though what feels like hours later but theres no way it can be when Patrick speaks up from the other room. 

“Pete leave him alone he doesn’t feel good.” It sounds like a man scolding his child but the hand stops. Someone’s fingers run over his head and stop at his forehead. Resting their palm and rubbing soothing circles on his temple. The showers still running, so he wonders if it’s Pete or Patrick but the hand moves and in return someone put a cool towel on his face and he could kiss whoever it is right now. The cool dark settling over his eyes. Time passes once more before a hand settles on his back rubbing softly at the knots he gets from drumming and Joe speaks up.

“You need to start getting ready.” Andy groans pulling the towel off his face and Joe takes it helping him up off the bed. The rest of the night goes like a blur, Pete giving a speech, and the laughing and presenting. Photos like crazy and soon there being escorted back to their car to go back to their hotels and somehow Andy feels worse than he did after the concert, he’s still hot and a headache came up halfway through the awards. The guys are unusually quiet the drive back, Andy has no issues with it. He’s barely got enough thought that sleeping in a suit is not good for it no matter how much he dislikes them, changes out into just his boxers and flops back onto the bed. Joe laughs and is an asshole for pulling the blankets out from under Andy. 

“How you feeling?” He asks softly, Patrick’s leaning in the doorway and Andy just groans clenching his eyes shut and turning his head to be face down. Joe lays the blankets over him now and maybe he’s not an asshole.

“He felt warm earlier….” Theres a hand on his shoulder, Pete’s, and he’d shrug it away but he doesn’t care enough to put that much effort into it. Plus the soothing circles are back, and he can focus on them instead of the pure exhaustion combined with a headache. Joe joins the bed party having changed and rests his hand on Andy’s thigh leaning over to kiss the side of his head that’s visible carefully, and Patrick climbs up as well scrolling through his phone. It was something they did when one of them was upset, all pile in together, but sick was another thing. Because this didn’t really make you feel better physically, but they still did it regardless because that was just who they were. Patrick set his phone down grabbing a washcloth and putting it on Andys face before going back to sitting in bed. 

He sends a text asking to get their flights and rooms moved to the next day instead of tomorrow. Andy needs sleep, and flying on a plane back home to what’s now Oregon isn’t how he should be getting it. “I canceled our flights and moved them up a day.” He mentions once Andy’s asleep, keeping his voice low. Pete looks over and nods slowly moving his hand off Andy to drop it down to go to bed himself. Joe seems to have already fallen asleep, so Patrick plays on his phone a little while longer before the lines start to blur, and he considers going to his room but just sets his phone on the nightstand and joins the others.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for events/times/everything.


End file.
